


【樱中心】樱桃木与独角兽

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 在魔法的世界，樱成长的故事。由lofter太太小竹船的画集【木叶魔法学校二三事】衍生，后期CP为鸣樱。画集地址：https://daoqiaotoudechuan.lofter.com/post/201764e1_1c96c3cac
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. 猫头鹰

樱常常会想起那个阳光微醺的午后，她怯生生地推开了擦得不甚干净的玻璃格门店铺，被门角上晃动的暗色铜铃丁零当啷的声响惊得手足无措。长相奇怪但温和耐心的老人恰到好处地招待了她，并在最终从落灰的黑色长木盒中抽出一根棕色的魔法杖递给这位初至魔法世界的小小女士。拿到那根魔法杖的瞬间，一种温暖的仿佛与老友重逢的喜悦从指尖流进心中，就像找到了遗失的半身一样。 

苍老的魔杖制作者笑眯眯地推了推眼镜告诉她，这根魔杖长十一又四分之一英寸，樱桃木，杖芯是独角兽的毛发。 

“它看起来喜欢你极了，”老人缓慢地说，“独角兽是高洁的生物，向来只有心思纯洁的人能得到它的认可。有趣的是，我所知道的这种组合所制作的魔杖，所选择的主人往往在日常并不显现得多么突出，却总会在关键时刻作出令熟识之人都瞠目的成就。” 

十一岁的樱尚且不明白所谓成就，但她仍然因为受到近乎赞美的言辞而羞涩并且雀跃。 

一切刚刚走进这个繁华巷子的紧张不安都在此刻平息下来，樱爱惜地摩挲着手上的魔杖，就像因为拥有了伙伴而不再一味地不安。 

许多年、许多年以后，当樱把她的故事说给年轻的男巫和女巫听的时候，仍然会在最初强调一句：“一定要理解并且爱惜你的魔杖，无论何时何地，能让你感到平静的只有能够从容调度的力量。” 

* 

春野是一户平凡的人家，平凡的父母和平凡的家庭。这户人家有一个漂亮的女孩，当故事开始变得不一样的时候，这个女孩正在当地的小学上小五。 

这是春野樱十一岁的夏天，她和普通的孩子不一样，早早就完成了暑期作业，不需要父母在最后一周督促然后困倦地熬夜写完。可是她的玩伴们并不是这样。 

当樱把最后一份作业借给双手合十感谢无比的邻居玩伴以后，终于失望地确定接下来一周半都不会有人跟自己一起玩耍了。她无聊地坐在门口台阶上，托着下巴眯眼看着被灼热的太阳晒得扭曲的空气和柏油马路。一片树叶打着转落到她面前，樱把它捡起来握在手心，再展开时树叶变皱，她合上手心，第二次展开，树叶竟然奇迹般地平整起来。 

不过樱不觉得这是奇迹，她从小就会这些“把戏”，无聊地时候常常用来自娱自乐。 

虽然房子里面多少凉快一些，但是她讨厌封闭的空间，而且父母上班之前叮嘱她尽量呆在家里，像她这样的年纪当然是父母说什么就反着做。可是天气实在太热，樱坐了一会儿终于觉得树叶也很无聊，有些受不住，丢下叶片晃晃悠悠地站起来准备回去拿一根冰棍出来吃。 

就在她准备进门的时候，余光里有一个巨大的黑影闪过。樱眨了眨眼睛扭头看去，只见烈日下一只她只在画册中见到过的禽类正沿着街道盘旋。它的翅膀张开的时候足有半米多长，向内弯的喙吊着一个什么东西。 

那是一只猫头鹰。 

樱停住了回房子的脚步，惊讶地看着这只应当在野外出现的鸟无法移开眼神，随后非常好奇专注地观察它的动向。 

棕色羽毛的猫头鹰似乎在寻找什么东西，在街道的门边反复飞动，时不时停下来面对密密麻麻的房门。 

它该不会在看门牌号吧？樱心里想。怎么可能会有认识门牌号的猫头鹰？不，不如说猫头鹰在这样的烈日下出现已经是足够奇怪的事情了。 

她就站在那里足足看了五分钟，但是猫头鹰好像没有找到自己想去的地方，晃晃悠悠飞了出来，在看到樱的时候似乎在空中停顿了一下，紧接着忽然加速飞了过来。 

熟读动物大百科的樱当然知道猫头鹰是攻击力可怕的猛禽，眼看着它激动地冲过来了，一哆嗦转身就开始掏钥匙开门。心中焦急的她好几次都没有对上锁眼，终于好不容易把钥匙插进钥匙孔，迅速开门冲进去，关门的时候看到猫头鹰已经飞到眼前了。 

嘭——一声。有什么东西狠狠撞在门上。樱心里一抖，靠着门动都不敢动。 

夏蝉在外面鸣叫，嘭咚声以后它又变成了最热烈的声响。樱好半天才颤颤巍巍踩在凳子上通过猫眼看外面。街道上空空荡荡的，什么都没有。 

她小心翼翼地移开凳子，想了想，跑到阁楼拿了一个父亲的旧摩托头盔戴上，这才慢慢打开门。 

只见撞得头晕目眩的猫头鹰有气无力地试图站起来，但几次都没有成功。樱忽然生出愧疚之心，生怕自己把这可怜的动物害死了，于是蹲下身试图把它抱起来。但它锋利的爪牙又让她心生恐惧，情不自禁收回手。 

猫头鹰好像也不想被这个“算计”了自己的女孩碰触，往旁边挪了挪。这时候樱看到它压着的，大概是刚才它叼在口中的东西。 

那是一封信，信的一角露出“樱”这个字。 

樱愣了一下，看了一眼猫头鹰，试探性地伸手把这封信抽了出来，猫头鹰并没有阻拦她。只见信封上写着： 

木叶 

樱花大道28号 

春野樱小姐收 

她的心砰砰跳了起来。信件对于孩子来说是成年人的事情，那说明有只能告诉一人的话，封存在这小小的、隐秘的纸袋子中，只有她一人能读。 

樱把这封信按在胸口，环顾空无一人的街道，就像担心谁来窥视这仅属于自己的信件一样。然后她耳边传来扑楞声，低头看去，只见那可怜的鸟已经勉强爬了起来，晃了晃头。 

樱蹲下抱歉地说：“对不起，原来你是给我送信的。”奇怪的事情总是能在孩子这里被轻易接受，比如猫头鹰送信。 

猫头鹰发出咕咕的声音，似乎是原谅了她无心的不友好，然后低头轻轻咬了一下樱裸露在凉鞋外面的脚趾权当抱怨就扇起翅膀离开了。 

樱站起身目送它一开始有点晃悠，但很快就变得平稳地飞离樱花大道，直到看不见了才转身回到房子里，摘下摩托头盔，迫不及待找来剪刀——她可不想把这漂亮的信封撕坏。 

剪开平整的口子以后，樱从信封中倒出来一张精美的信纸，上面用黑色的墨水工整地写着一种漂亮潇洒的字体： 

霍格沃茨魔法学校 

校长：猿飞日斩 

（国际巫师联合会会长、威森加摩首席魔法师） 

是个樱完全没有听说过的人，拥有她一点也不理解含义的头衔。下面是正文： 

亲爱的春野樱小姐： 

我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。 

学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于八月二十日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。 

注：没有猫头鹰的话会有公共猫头鹰在八月二十日来带回您的答复。 

副校长 

旗木卡卡西谨上 

樱聪明的头脑也还没有被装进一个世界那么大的知识量过。她盯着那封信反复研读，每一个字她都认识，连起来的含义却叫她不知所措。 

春野夫妇回家的时候看到的就是女儿坐在桌子旁边，呆呆地看着桌子上的一封信的情景。 

春野兆走过去笑着说：“怎么，有人给我们樱写信了吗？”他作势要看，但其实很快收回了视线。他是个跳脱但尊重孩子的父亲，对于这种隐私是不会强行观看的。 

春野芽吹的注意力倒不在信，而是女儿不太对劲的神色上。她一边把今天晚上的食材放进厨房，一边问道：“樱，怎么了，难道是信里写了不好的事情吗？” 

樱眨眨眼睛，好像突然才发现父母回家了一样，抓着信纸跑到他们面前说：“爸爸，妈妈，你们看这个！” 

春野夫妇疑惑地接过女儿塞给他们的信读了起来。寥寥几行字，他们很快就看完了，对视一眼以后芽吹无奈地耸肩笑了一下走进厨房，兆则是大笑着揉了揉樱的头发说：“真没想到我们家还有个小女巫呢。怎么，你想去这个——呃——霍格沃茨吗？” 

樱虽然年纪小，但是很能明白只管去做饭的母亲和哈哈大笑的父亲完全没有把这封信当回事。就像是自己的事被敷衍了一样，樱气恼地挥开父亲的手说：“这封信可是一只猫头鹰送来的。猫头鹰！”她强调道。“爸爸你见过猫头鹰送信吗？” 

“唔，如果训练一下也不是不可能。”兆摸了摸下巴认真地说。 

芽吹在厨房里说：“樱，这肯定是谁的恶作剧。这个学校我们可从来没听过，而且你都五年级了，怎么能随便转学呢？” 

樱急切地跑到母亲身边晃动信纸：“可是，可是，这是魔法学校啊。” 

“是仙术学校也不行。”芽吹无情地将女儿挤开去拿调料瓶，“莫名其妙。” 

樱最怕自己的母亲，比起总能宽容自己的父亲，母亲一旦决定了什么就很难更改。她垂头丧气地回到客厅，兆正在看那张书籍与装备一览表。眼看可爱的女儿一脸不开心，兆挥挥手让她过去，笑眯眯地看着她说：“要不这样，这周末我们去这个单子上写的——对角巷——去看看如何？” 

樱看着那上面一个陌生的地址和奇怪的进入方式，没有别的办法只能勉强打起精神点点头。 

芽吹听到他说的话了，在打开油烟机之前无奈地说：“你就惯着她吧，这种奇怪的东西要我说就该一把火烧了——不如现在就给我扔到灶里去吧。” 

樱赶紧惊恐地把信封信纸扯进怀里。不管怎么样这可是她收到的第一封信，就算不能做什么也不可以给烧了。兆看着她害怕的模样笑着说妈妈只是开玩笑，然后对芽吹喊到：“正好我们一家很久没有出去了嘛，算出去玩玩。” 

芽吹开着油烟机不知道有没有听见，但是她背对父女俩挥了挥她熠熠闪光的锅铲。 

TBC.


	2. 对角巷

这个周末一大早，兆就开着车带着妻女向那个名为“对角巷”的地方去。因为距离不近，樱很早就被芽吹叫了起来，迷迷糊糊地洗漱吃早饭，一直到坐上车系上安全带眼睛都还未完全睁开，坐在后座头一点一点地打盹。 

芽吹坐在副驾驶的位置在手机电子地图上输入对角巷这个地方，几秒以后界面上却跳出“该地址不存在”的对话框。她意外地挑起眉毛对兆说：“兆，地图上没有这个地方啊。” 

“咦，是吗？可是我昨天找了一份那个城市的城市地图上倒是有的。”兆看着前方的路，把一份纸质地图递给芽吹，芽吹接过来展开，看到兆在一个角落里画了个红圈，上面果然写着印刷体的“对角巷”三个字。 

芽吹皱眉说：“好奇怪啊，难道是新地方电子地图还没有更新？而且听起来只是个巷子，竟然在这种城市地图上能标出来？” 

兆倒是觉得没有什么大问题，他耸耸肩说：“也许其实是个不小的新地方，只是叫对角——巷罢了。”说着他对芽吹调皮地眨了眨眼睛。 

孩子总是需要充足的睡眠的。在车上补了个觉的樱终于慢慢清醒过来，她向窗户外面看过去的时候，入目的已经是完全陌生的城市景象，不过这里大概不是闹市区，街道两旁的店铺人不多，甚至有些萧索。 

她的父母在前排对着地图慢慢寻找目的地。车开得很慢，好在路上车不多，不会有人对他们鸣笛催促。 

“爸爸，还有多远啊？”樱打了个哈欠问。 

“樱醒了啊。”芽吹转头看她，“不远了，大概还有——” 

“几百米。”兆说着，看向车窗外，“应该要转弯了……”他自言自语道。 

樱随着他的视线一起看过去，忽然看到几个穿不同颜色，但基本都是深灰深紫长袍的人边走边交谈，然后拐进了一条巷子。 

他们穿的衣服真是奇怪。樱心想。她从来没有在自己家附近见过。而且那几个人看上去是男性，那样飘飘摆摆的大袍分明应该是女性穿的。 

固有印象让樱这样想。 

随即她听到父亲欢快地叫了一声：“就是这里了！” 

车头调转，他开始开进刚才几个长袍人进去的巷子。樱正在想原来他们的方向是一致的时候，兆忽然的刹车让她的身体往前一冲，还好有安全带拉着，她很快又坐了回去。她疑惑地向父亲看去，只见兆茫然地看着前方。樱扭过头，惊讶地发现这条很短的巷子尽头是一面砖墙，刚才那几个走进来的长袍人也不见踪影。 

兆低头看了一会儿地图，拿起来比对了一下，皱着眉说：“应该就是这里啊，对角巷……” 

“会不会是开过了或者早转了？”芽吹提议说，“再转转吧。” 

兆点点头打了个方向离开了这条死路。樱眨了眨眼睛，没有跟他们说刚才看到有人进来了，她想那些人翻墙走了也说不定。随着车头调转，她转头看去，他们后面又走过来几个人，不过这次的着装很正常，同样走进了那条尽头只有墙壁的巷子。 

而且一直到兆拐进了另一条道路，他们都没有从那里走出来。 

转了三圈以后，兆坚持他们一开始到的那条死路就是地图上对角巷的位置，芽吹也怀疑地看着他们停靠的这个地方。一家人没办法，只好泊好车以后解开安全带下来，走过这一百米都不到的巷子，打量尽头的砖头墙。 

“唔……”兆摸了摸下巴，低头对期待的樱说：“樱，你看，这里什么都没有啊。” 

芽吹撇撇嘴：“我就知道肯定是什么恶作剧。这种古旧的小巷子大概只是什么历史遗存，所以在城市地图上有，没有登记到电子地图上去。” 

兆显然已经认同了妻子的观点，为了免去她白跑一趟的不快，他揽着她的肩膀说着刚才开过来的时候看到路边有几家看起来很不错的餐厅，中午可以到那里去吃饭。芽吹被这样的邀请打动，便与兆商量起来。 

樱皱眉看着三面的墙。刚才的那些人看上去没有带梯子或者攀爬工具，光靠手脚的话，能翻过去吗？她抬头看去，这些墙壁都有三层楼高呢。 

忽然，一个念头出现在她脑海中，樱迅速从随身带的小包里取出那张购买清单，购买清单最下方有一行和信件正文一样字体的字： 

对角巷进入方法：以魔法物品分别敲击第三行第四块，第四行第五块，第四行第十块，第六行第十八块，第六行第七块，第七行第九块墙砖。 

樱马上激动起来，她想到了在电视上看到的特工电影，这简直就是那种神秘的暗号！ 

她转头看向父母的时候他们还没有决定到哪家餐厅，兆显然觉得哪家都可以，只是芽吹还在斟酌当中。樱伸手拉了拉父亲的衣服下摆：“爸爸爸爸，抱我起来。” 

兆疑惑地看着她：“怎么啦，樱？” 

“快点嘛！”樱急得扯了扯手中的布料。兆只好把她抱起来，按照她的指示靠近墙壁。上面的砖石太高了，樱够不着，现在终于能数着开始按顺序敲打墙壁：“第三行第四块……” 

全部敲打一遍以后，樱期待地坐在父亲怀里，然而墙壁纹丝不动。芽吹伸手把樱抱了过来拍拍她的头：“好了，不要再想着这件奇怪的事了，走吧，我们先去吃饭，等会儿可以去周边玩玩。” 

说着她就抱着沮丧的樱向外走。才刚走了两步，樱忽然惊叫一声：“我明白了！”芽吹吓了一跳，被樱跳出手臂跑回墙面前，她指着墙面说：“我一定是上下弄反了，所以才进不去。” 

芽吹双手抱胸抿了抿嘴唇说：“樱，不要胡闹了。” 

被母亲以如此语气教训的樱缩了一下肩膀，转而求救地看向父亲，她知道只有父亲这时候还能帮帮自己。 

兆果然宽容地笑看着她走过来说：“哎呀，反正都到这里了，就让樱都试一遍嘛。”他说着把樱重新抱了起来。芽吹无奈地看着这对父女，也许是觉得让樱彻底死心也好，就默认了他们的行为。 

樱提起一口气，严肃地看着砖墙，顺着另一种顺序敲打墙砖。 

啪嗒——啪嗒——啪嗒—— 

就在她短小的手指离开最后一块墙砖的瞬间，兆正想说好了我们走吧，就只见墙砖瞬间活动起来，他吓得把樱紧紧揽在怀里后退了好几步，另一只手也护住了吓呆的妻子。 

面前的墙壁就像“活”了一样，砖块们纷纷旋转绕开慢慢露出后面的空间，十几秒以后变成了一个巨大的门洞。樱眼睛闪亮地看着里面熙熙攘攘与外面的萧条完全不同的繁华街道，仰头看到挂在高高的墙壁上的路牌，几个银色的漂亮字体在阳光下反射着光彩： 

“对角巷”。 

* 

春野夫妇目瞪口呆地看着面前的门洞，好半天都没有动作，一直到后面有人礼貌地说：“不好意思，能借过一下吗？” 

一家人转头，只见一个黑发扎起的男人微笑着看着他们，身上穿的是一件质地非常好的黑色长袍，右胸绣有绿底黑条纹的奇怪图案。他侧后方站着一位类似打扮的女性，两人还带着一个同样头发扎起，看起来懒洋洋的男孩子。 

兆立刻拉着妻子让到一边：“抱歉。” 

男人和女人都点点头，带着男孩十分自然地走进了门洞。男孩进去之前转头和樱对视了一眼，然后又转回头跟上父母。他们进去以后砖石又开始旋转靠拢，很快恢复成刚才无缝隙的破旧模样。 

樱从父亲的臂弯中跳下来，拉着他说：“我们进去吧，按照刚才的方法肯定行的。” 

夫妻俩对视一眼，都不知道应不应该进去那个诡异的地方。 

就在这时，墙砖转动，很快有一个人快步走了出来，还在作呼喊状：“鸣——啊，对不起。”看到站在外面的三个人，那个男人收回了已经喊到一半的不知道什么名字。 

他看上去非常温和，虽然有一条不知道什么原因造成的伤疤横贯在鼻梁上，但丝毫没有造成凶恶感，那双漆黑的眼睛和带着微笑的嘴角让他看起来非常平易近人。男人穿着和刚才进入门洞的男女类似制式的长袍，露出了一点里面似乎是衬衫的样式和黄色的领带。 

“不，没什么。”面对从里面出来的人，兆显得有些局促，且同时把樱和芽吹往自己身后拉了拉。 

男人愉快地笑着说：“真是好天气，适合来置办开学的东西，不是吗？我也带着孩子来的，只是不知道那个调皮的家伙又跑到哪里去了。你们家的孩子今年几年级了？”他说起话来并不让人觉得健谈，只是十分自然友好。 

兆嗫嚅着不知道该怎么回答。那男人疑惑地看了他们一会儿，随即露出恍然大悟的神情：“啊，我明白了……我是海野伊鲁卡。”他从左侧口袋里取出一个盒子打开，并从右边的格子里取出一张名片递给兆。樱踮起脚尖，在他关上盒盖之前看到左边格子里的名片似乎是会动的。 

“如果不介意的话，我们去那边的咖啡馆聊聊如何？”名为海野伊鲁卡的男人指了指外面街边的咖啡馆。 

春野夫妇对这个突兀的邀请都十分迟疑，但男人礼貌恳切的态度又让他们无法严词拒绝，最终同意了他的建议，四人一起走出巷子过马路，进入那家咖啡馆。 

坐进一个十分隐蔽的角落以后三个大人点了咖啡，给樱点了一个小蛋糕。樱吃蛋糕的时候听到伊鲁卡开始给父母讲霍格沃茨的事情。 

“二位不用担心，霍格沃茨是非常优秀的魔法学校，你们有什么疑惑都可以问我……” 

本来樱当然是愿意仔细听听学校的事情的，但此刻她的脑子里除了眼前的小蛋糕就只有刚才惊鸿一瞥的巷子。繁华古旧的街道，琳琅满目的奇怪商品，她好像还看见了在空中跳动的齿轮小鸟…… 

樱从椅子上下来，芽吹见她只是在盆景旁边玩就没有管她。樱假意在盆景旁边玩了一会儿，然后趁大人们不注意的时候悄悄移动到门边，打开门出去，过了马路重新到了墙边。 

不过没有大人的帮助现在她可够不到最高的墙砖。就在樱苦恼的时候，身后传来脚步声，她转头看去，看到非常——她不想这么说——肥胖的一家人走了过来。 

为首的男人看上去很和善，他带着自己的妻子和一个胖胖的男孩，男孩手中拿着一袋类似于薯片的食物正在大嚼。 

樱马上让到一边，男人看了她一眼，从袍子里抽出一根木棍，对着樱知道的顺序点了点。门洞唰啦啦打开，三人走了进去。樱想都没多想就跟着走进门洞。 

一时间她的耳中完全被喧哗的人声充塞，各种各样的叫嚷和交易声让她怀疑跟别人说话必须用呼喊的方式来。刚才胖胖的一家消失在视线中，不过樱已经没有闲暇关注他们，她随着人流四处乱走，瞪大眼睛看着一切出现在视线中的东西。 

比她刚才在外面远远看到的一眼更加神奇。 

有地方会卖“龙肝”吗？她还是第一次看到这么多种类和型号的坩埚……人们手中迎来送往的货币是她从未见过的样式，丁零当啷落入不同人的钱袋子…… 

樱光顾着出神地看着橱窗里面的各种东西，从挂着漂亮的、正自己扭动成各种形状的红色发带的橱窗旁边走过，在一个摆着精致的银色天平面前停了下来。天平下面的黄铜板上刻着： 

魔药学，将精准做到极致。 

她正陶醉于这漂亮的玩意儿，忽然被急匆匆经过的一个人撞了一下，脚下的鹅卵石一滑，眼看她就要惊叫着摔倒。幸好旁边有个人及时将她扶住。 

樱惊魂未定地看去，只见一个和自己年纪相仿的金发女孩正在甩手，充满光彩的灰绿色眼睛看着刚才过去的人，大声指责：“撞到人不知道说对不起吗？没礼貌的家伙！” 

樱反而觉得有些不好意思，因为自己看得太出神了，她低声对女孩道谢：“谢谢你。” 

女孩不在意地挥挥手：“没关系，我也是过来买东西的，不过跟我的父母走散了。你买了多少了？我想看看有没有漏掉什么。” 

樱马上变得局促起来，嗫嚅着说自己还什么都没买。 

女孩惊讶地睁大眼睛：“什么都没买？校服？教科书？坩埚？……至少买了魔杖吧？” 

樱随着她说的每一个东西都在摇头，最后觉得自己头都有点摇晕了。“我不认识这里……”她徒劳地为自己辩解。 

那女孩正想说什么，后面有人在叫她：“井野，你在做什么呢？” 

两人一同看去，樱一眼就认出了那个眼神懒洋洋的男孩和胖胖的仍然在吃东西，只不过好像已经换了一包的男孩。 

原来他们认识，而且这个女孩叫井野。樱心想。 

“鹿丸，这孩子竟然不认识卖魔杖的地方。”井野说。 

“诶——”胖胖的男孩发出惊讶的声音，随即又往嘴里塞了一大把。 

樱觉得非常不好意思，以至于现在有点想逃跑。但名为井野的女孩拉住了她的手腕说：“哎，也不怪人家撞到你都没发现，你的头发都把眼睛遮住了，难道没发现吗？” 

被这样提起，樱下意识拨了拨自己的刘海，“也、也没有吧……” 

井野没有理会她细弱蚊蝇的分辨，想了想从装了不少东西的纸袋里抽出来一根红色的东西，一边说道：“正好买了这个，送给你。” 

樱还没来得及问那是什么，红色的东西就顺着她的肩膀爬上她的头发。她惊恐地要伸手去抓下来，井野按住了她的手，“别动，它在帮你呢。”她的发带在樱的头发上发出不满的摩擦声，似乎对这个发型颇为不屑，随后忽然扭动起来，把她所有额前的碎发带起来固定住，露出整个光洁的额头，然后自己扭动缠绕，变成了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，终于满意地平静下来。 

井野看起来也很满意，她打量着樱说：“这么漂亮的额头为什么不露出来？” 

樱从来没有露出自己觉得过于宽阔的额头，这会儿十分难以适从，但井野已经拉住了她的手。 

“好了好了，我带你去奥利凡德。” 

“奥利凡德是——”樱还没来得及问出口，已经被女孩拉到人群中，这下她说什么都会被淹没在大人们唾沫横飞的大声交谈里了。 

这真是个霸道的女孩。樱想。 

但是看到她牢牢牵住自己的手，樱又觉得莫名的安心感从这个和自己一般大的小姑娘身上传给了她。 

井野带她到了魔杖店奥利凡德的门口就说买魔杖得自己去，樱咽了口口水，硬着头皮推开了店门。 

她进入了一个像杂货间一样的地方，不过所有的杂货都是差不多一样的长条盒子，堆得很高，地上还有薄薄的一层木屑。她面对的是收银台，上面放着一个古旧的黄色天平。 

樱忽然意识到自己进入的是一家店铺，店——铺。可是她身上一点钱都没有。想到这一点的她如坐针毡，立刻就想转身出去，然而身后传来一个柔和的声音叫住了她：“午安，小女士。” 

樱头皮发麻，尴尬地转身，看到不知道什么时候出现在柜台后面站在梯子上，微笑看着她的老年男人。 

“对不起，真的对不起，我只是进来看看，我没带钱……”她扭着自己的手指低头说。 

“啊，没关系。”老男人从容地说，“我做的营生不是拿魔杖换钱，而是帮魔杖找到它合适的主人。” 

这话听在樱的耳中很是奇怪——不要钱的话还怎么能称作营生？ 

但拘谨和礼貌让她没有问出来，老男人开始拿出不同的魔杖让她尝试着挥动。一直到第五根，她才拿到“那一根”。 

樱桃木，独角兽的毛发。 

樱牢记着这个组合，正准备再问问魔杖的知识，就听到背后传来急促的敲门声。她一转头，只见金发的女孩已经不见了，自己的父母一脸焦灼地站在外面。 

TBC.


	3. 决定

因为中途跑出去的缘故，樱没能知道那位海野伊鲁卡与自己的父母交谈了什么。但他们来对角巷找到自己的时候显然心事重重，尽管如此，得知她从奥利凡德买了一根魔杖的春野夫妇仍然坚持要付钱。当他们掏出普通人通用的货币时，老奥利凡德摇摇头，说一定要付钱的话就到古灵阁去兑换一些。 

夫妻俩局促地问古灵阁是什么地方，老人脸上露出和伊鲁卡刚刚见到他们时一样恍然大悟的神情，正在为难的时候，一个穿着长袍头戴尖帽的男人走了进来，随着丁零当啷的铃声一起响起的是他急促的话：“奥利凡德先生，劳烦看看我的魔杖吧，它的尖端磨损有点严重，我看一定是上次我不小心把它插到龙粪堆里的缘故……啊，您有客人？” 

奥利凡德苍老的眼睛首先落到男人捏着的那根魔杖上面，嗟叹的目光连樱这样的孩子也能看出来。他伸手示意男人把魔杖递过来，生满厚茧的手指温柔地摩挲着魔杖，缓慢而怜惜地说：“一见到它我就想起来了，二十三年前……桃木，犀牛的肌腱，十二英寸，很坚硬。” 

随即他大概意识到现在不是怀旧的时候，略带责怪地看了男人一眼，似乎是在不满他这样对待自己精心制作的魔杖。男人挠了挠头，面色因为惭愧而十分恭敬。奥利凡德说：“这样的磨损大概需要二十分钟才能修复……啊，这期间你能帮我个忙吗？” 

男人忙不迭地点点头：“我很有空，您有什么需要的？” 

樱看着男人的神情，想着大概把魔杖弄坏了还要跑到制作者这里来修理确实是非常失礼的事情。 

“可以请你带这几位先生和女士去一趟古灵阁兑换货币吗？”奥利凡德指了指十分自觉地退到一边的春野一家，“他们刚刚从麻瓜世界过来，有点不大熟悉。” 

男人松了一口气轻松地说：“没问题，我会好好带他们过去的。” 

春野夫妇道谢以后先让樱把魔杖拿出来放在奥利凡德的柜台上，因为他们不能不付钱就把东西拿出店门。樱依依不舍地把刚刚认可了自己的魔杖放在高高的柜台上，跟着父母先走出了魔杖商店。 

走出玻璃格子门时樱又转头看了一下，只见老奥利凡德拿着她的魔杖对她眨了一下眼睛。她忽然因此安心下来，跟着父母和那位男性前往她不知道是什么所在的“古灵阁”。 

尽管今天遇到的奇妙之事已经足够多，但春野夫妇还是在推门而入看到一群古怪的生物穿着笔挺的小号西装或杂货服工作的时候大吃一惊。但它们看起来是智慧生物，所以为了免于失礼，春野夫妇努力保持着面色平静，但他们两个挽在一起走路的样子像上了发条的人偶，僵硬而缓慢。 

樱反而更能接受这些新奇的事情。她看到旁边高高的白色大理石柜台上一个尖牙尖耳的丑陋生物正用他长着长指甲的手把一块红宝石放到精妙的黄铜秤上。发现樱在看它的时候，那生物对她露出了一个丑陋的恶意微笑。 

“小姑娘，别盯着他们看。”男人轻声对她说，“哥布林都是贪婪鬼，你看着他们的钱财时间过长的话他们会怀疑你觊觎那些东西。” 

樱立刻收回了自己的视线。男人对这里很熟悉，一边给春野一家普及了些这里的货币知识，比如加隆、西可和纳特之间的换算，一会儿就带着他们到了大厅的一角，那里有一个单独的柜台，樱看到玻璃后面坐着男人刚才所说的一个“哥布林”，柜台上方巨大的铜牌上铭刻着“兑•汇”两个词。 

男人敲了敲玻璃，哥布林不悦地转过头，樱看到它稀疏的眉毛挤到了一起。男人咳嗽了两声说：“这两位需要兑换一点钱。” 

哥布林的视线从男人脸上转移到春野夫妇身上，看了一会儿不耐烦的转身拿东西。樱觉得他转头时无声无息地说了一个词，看口型是“麻瓜”。 

她现在还十分不明白这个刚才老奥利凡德也提到的词汇的含义。 

玻璃后面的哥布林拿过来一个装置放在嘴边，这时候它再说话樱就能听见了。 

有点像个麦克风。樱想。和自己家那边的银行差不多。 

“今日特惠，如果在古灵阁开户的话兑换有优惠，开户吗？”哥布林难听嘶哑的声音说。 

春野夫妇立刻先摇了摇手：“不，谢谢了，今天先不开户。” 

哥布林撇撇嘴，不情愿地把一张单子递出来。 

男人往后退了一步，显然是要给进行金钱往来的夫妇留下隐私。樱也暂时对钱没有多少概念，她走到男人身边问：“先生，这里是什么地方？” 

男人是个友好的人，他蹲下身平视樱的眼睛说：“这里是魔法界的银行，小姑娘。虽然哥布林都不是什么好人，但为了将来赚更多的钱，他们会好好保管你的财物，也不会给你算错一笔账。”他眨了眨单边眼睛。 

樱笑了起来：“这么说这里是最危险的地方也是最安全的地方。” 

“是的。”男人拍了拍聪明的小姑娘柔软的发顶，“好比把灵魂交给魔鬼看管，为了名正言顺地拿到好处，他总要费心照顾。” 

他们愉快地交谈了一会儿，那边春野夫妇也已经换好了钱，四人一起回到奥利凡德。路上兆作为一家之长终于和男人好好聊上了话，在听说他们还没有决定让女儿入学的时候男人脸上露出了犹豫的神色，他斟酌着语句说：“如果您还没有确定的话，我不知道是否应该建议您买下这根魔杖，因为……这方面的条款有点含糊……论理来说没有经过正统培训的孩子是不能拥有魔杖的，也许魔法部会派人去把那根魔杖撅断——我是说如果您最终决定不去霍格沃茨的话。” 

听到他说“撅断”这个词，樱心里一阵难过。她想到那根漂亮的木制品，里面还有纯洁的独角兽的毛发，啪嚓一声，就什么都没有了。她伸手拉了拉父亲的衣摆，正在询问对方关于魔法部问题的兆低头看着忧愁的女儿问道：“怎么了，樱？” 

“暂时不要买了吧，魔杖。”樱沮丧地说，“我不想看着它被撅断。” 

刚才夫妇俩也在听说了这件事以后而在犹疑是否要买下魔杖，樱这样说了，虽然他们对女儿感到抱歉，但这确实是最好的暂时决定。兆揉了揉她的头发，夸赞她是懂事的孩子，樱只恹恹地点了点头。 

回到奥利凡德以后，兆抱歉地对魔杖制作者说起自己不知道是否应该买回一根也许不会派上用处的魔杖，老奥利凡德沉默着点点头，默默把樱桃木魔杖放回长条盒子里。 

樱看着那盖子一点一点合上，难受得快要哭出来了，尽管如此，她还是努力说道：“先生，如果有别人来挑中了它的话，就把它卖给别人吧。”她不想让它一直呆在盒子里徒然生尘。 

老奥利凡德摇了摇头，温和地说：“感谢你，善良的小女士，但是魔杖一旦有了认同的主人就不会再到别人手里去了，它会一直在这里等你。” 

眼看着女儿真的要哭了，兆立刻对店里的两人道别走了出去。樱闷闷不乐，芽吹蹲下身抱了抱她说：“刚才你爸爸问了几个地方，我们先去看看再走吧，反正今天也是来‘对角巷’玩的。” 

樱能够察觉到母亲的安抚之意，点点头表示同意。 

三个从平凡世界来的平凡人在这光怪陆离的地方走了很长时间，对各种各样古怪的玩意儿露出隐晦的好奇表情，还喝了杯每一口味道都不一样的饮料，最后进入了一家书店。进门之前，樱看到门牌上写着“丽痕书店”。 

店里有很多穿着相同制式黑色长袍的孩子和少年人，与樱差不多大的大多由父母带着，也有看上去成熟稳重的，自己在书架中间穿梭。 

摆在最门口的架子上挂着“教材专区”的牌子，樱走过去的时候看到一本《标准咒语集》。 

这些书要么是封面，要么是书脊，都会作出奇怪的动作，春野夫妇翻看了几本以后就不敢再动。芽吹紧紧拉着樱的手，怕她在人流中走散。 

不过他们显然是想买一点书的，兆在一本《你不得不去的十八个魔法圣地》面前停留的时间最长，直到芽吹让他来看看《世界魔法史》。他们在上面讨论那本书更值得买的时候，樱看到她下方很难被成年人注意到的低矮架子上有一本《霍格沃茨 一段校史》。那个学校的名字让她心头一动，小心地把书拿了出来。 

这本书看起来很旧，封面上是一座巨大瑰丽的古堡，夜色中的云彩在古堡上方不时飘动。翻开随意一瞟可以发现印刷的也不怎么样，不过扉页上也写明了原因： 

此书为翻印，原版藏于霍格沃茨图书馆。 

兆和芽吹最终决定两本书都买的时候发现樱已经很长时间没有说话了，他们对视一眼，同时焦急地向四下看去，生怕这个疏忽间女儿就消失在这奇怪的地方。 

但他们根本不用担心，樱就坐在父亲的脚上，正聚精会神地把那本书翻开安安静静地阅读，此刻已经阅读到第十页。 

* 

最终春野一家买了这三本书。结账的时候那位女性书店老板看到了最后那本灰突突的《霍格沃茨 一段校史》时停了一下，暗自咕哝着这翻印货终于卖出去了，然后迅速帮他们包好。 

回去的路上芽吹终于发现了女儿有点微妙不同的地方——这不能怪她，在对角巷的时候光是为了在会自己写字的羽毛笔面前保持冷静就需要她所有的理智了——她的额发被一根漂亮的红发带绑了起来。 

“这发带是哪里来的，樱？”芽吹问。 

樱想了想回答说：“路边有人免费发放的，说今天是节日。”她担心说是陌生女孩送的话他们会拿走。不过在那种离奇的地方免费拿到的东西仍然让芽吹不安，她不时从后视镜里看樱的脖子会不会被发带勒住。 

樱真担心发带扭动起来。好在它一直安安静静地保持原样，只随着车子的震动而震动两下而已。 

兆吹了声口哨说：“不是很好看吗？要我说，樱早就该把前面的头发弄起来啦。” 

芽吹嘀咕了一句，大概是虽然如此，只不过那发带让她担忧而已。 

三人回到木叶樱花大道28号的时候已经是傍晚，芽吹问今天吃点什么，父母俩都表示吃什么都可以，于是她去厨房忙活，端着面出来的时候看到一大一小两个人分别坐在沙发两边，一个在看那本旅游指南，一个在看那本校史。不愧是父女，在沙发扶手抢撑着头的动作和翻书的频率都差不多，完全没有察觉到端着晚饭出来的女主人。 

“吃饭了。”芽吹笑了一声无奈地说。 

接下来的三天，夫妻俩好好把带回来的书研读了一遍，加上那时候伊鲁卡对他们所说的介绍，他们终于接受了在他们这个“麻瓜”世界之外还有一个魔法世界，他们并驾齐驱，互不干涉，而他们的女儿是这样两个世界的联通者之一，她是麻瓜中的异，拥有魔法天赋的人。 

所以霍格沃茨会将录取通知书送到他们家里来。 

接下来他们要考虑的就是，是否要让女儿去读这个学校。 

“兆，我觉得这绝对不行。”芽吹揉着眉心说，“这个世界里没有我们的人脉，没有我们能帮助的地方，如果樱去了那里发展，我们将一点助力也给予不了。” 

兆坐在椅子中双手抱胸，眉头微皱，口中发出“唔”的含糊声响。 

“而且樱现在在学校里也很优秀，她一定能够和普通人一样，读很好的大学，有很好的工作。”芽吹仍然下意识不想把“麻瓜”这个词用在自己身上。 

“可是，如果她就是不普通的呢。”一直没有反驳妻子的话的兆慢吞吞地开口，他抬眼看向芽吹一时语塞的眼睛，“如果樱就是与众不同的呢，我们能扼杀另一种可能性吗？” 

芽吹说不出话来。她的丈夫就是这样一个男人，平时说不出什么高深的话，但是当遇到棘手的问题的时候总是能一针见血。 

他们相对半晌，面前放着他们买的两本书。长久的时间过去，房间里的挂钟分针走了四分之一圈，兆终于叹了口气说：“还是问问樱的意见吧。” 

芽吹点点头，两人起身来到女儿的房间，敲门得到允许后进入。樱正坐在书桌旁边阅读那本大部头的校史，她看上去正从某种沉迷的领域中醒来，眼神迷茫但闪烁着动人的光彩。 

他们坐在樱面前。这是一种非常严肃的布局，樱很快合上书转过身和父母相对而坐。兆看了一眼芽吹，在她点头以后转头对樱说：“樱，关于这段时间收到的‘霍格沃茨’的真实性，我和你妈妈已经有了充分的了解，但是你要不要去，我们还没有结论，所以要来听你自己的意见。” 

樱看了看父亲，又看了看母亲。 

兆继续说：“作为父母，我们不想埋没你的任何一项才能，但是那个世界对我们来说实在太遥远，如果你要去的话，我们除了站在你身后可能给不了什么帮助和支持。这就是现状，那么你怎么决定呢？” 

他们都看着自己，眼神是温和耐心并且尊重的。樱的视线划过他们，又划过他们背后的玻璃柜里面，自己在木叶小学得到的各种荣誉、奖状、奖杯，还有与同学玩伴的合影，最后仍然看向膝盖上的《霍格沃茨 一段校史》。 

“我——”她第一次觉得说一句话会有这么沉重的份量，压在她的声带上，需要她鼓足勇气和决心才能说出来，“我决定去霍格沃茨。” 

春野夫妇对视一眼，最后对樱郑重地点了点头。 

樱一直以来都很感谢她的父母，然而最初的感谢除了给予她生命之外，就是在这个他人可遇不可求的拐点，他们暂时放开了牵引她的手，让她在自己的判断下作出自己的选择。如果没有这一天，她恐怕永远不会到那个奇迹铸就的世界，结识与她相伴一生的人们。 

八月二十日清晨，一只似曾相识的猫头鹰落在春野家的晾衣杆上。兆小心翼翼地打开门走过去，将一封答复信递到它面前。猫头鹰弯下身用嘴叼住那封信，扑棱棱飞走了。 

兆回到房子里看着紧张的妻女，做了个万事顺利的手势，随后他既惆怅且欣慰地说：“我想我们要再去一次对角巷，因为我们的女儿——樱——要去霍格沃茨了！” 

TBC.


	4. 9¾站台和狐须男孩

最后的十天过得非常快，让公共猫头鹰带去了春野樱将会于秋季学期报道的讯息以后，春野一家就又到了对角巷置办开学需要的东西。这次兆饶有兴致地尝试通过敲击砖块开门，可是尽管他严格按照顺序敲击了墙砖，那面灰突突的墙却仍然纹丝不动。 

芽吹仔细看了看樱的物品清单，重复了上面的一句话：“‘以魔法物品分别敲击’，兆，我看你称不上什么魔法物品。”春野夫人的话中带着微微的嘲笑，兆挠挠头，并不恼怒，反而十分得意地抱起女儿说：“但是我有一个有魔力的女儿。来，樱给我们开门吧。”说着他露出端着机关枪一般的严肃眼神，让樱一个一个碰触砖块。 

芽吹哭笑不得。 

他们在对角巷购买了第一学年需要的书籍，文具用品等等，还做了两身校服。芽吹总是担心霍格沃茨的天气是否能保证她的宝贝女儿时时穿着干净的衣服。随后他们终于在樱迫不及待的催促下重新来到了奥利凡德，买走了那根已经认定了樱的樱桃木魔杖。 

老奥利凡德看起来比他们还要高兴，看着捧着自己的魔杖的樱点头露出微笑。 

路过站满猫头鹰的店铺时樱眼巴巴地请求给自己买一只一年级能带的宠物，但芽吹严词拒绝了这个请求：“你到霍格沃茨以后先照顾好自己，然后再考虑多照顾一个动物。” 

樱撇撇嘴。兆看出来樱只是想把单子上说可以带的东西都带一件，并不是真的和哪只猫头鹰也神交了。他笑着拍了拍樱的头，说还是去看看那边可以延展空间的行李箱比较好。孩子的脾气很快就消散了，樱兴致勃勃地跟父亲一起蹲到每一个锁孔都能打开不同内容的箱子面前。 

其实这个行李箱有点贵，芽吹也觉得当前并不需要，再说，她现在对于“魔法界”的商品如何判定质量还不了解，因此对于这种昂贵的不明用途物十分犹豫。但是刚才才拒绝了樱的宠物请求，而且行李箱多少确实能派上用场，加上兆也在一旁鼓吹，芽吹最终勉强点头说：“那买一个吧。” 

父女俩欢呼一声叫来店员挑选颜色，然后让他们帮忙把“春野 樱”的名字刻在名牌的位置。 

“好了，至少现在我们不用抱着这么多东西了。”兆得意洋洋地说，把各种各样的玩意儿分门别类放进不同的锁扣里，站起身，趾高气昂地推着行李箱往店铺外面走，仿佛已经融入了魔法界的上层社会。 

“七十三个金加隆，买个行李箱，我的天……”芽吹已经能把这些货币流畅地挂在嘴边，她摇着头拉着樱的手跟在后面絮絮叨叨说着已经买下来不能退货的东西，虽然没有用，但这是一个家庭中经济掌控者的习惯。 

樱决定无视母亲的唠叨。她觉得今天没有任何事能破坏她的好心情。 

* 

八月三十日一大早，春野家里就乒乒乓乓开始了准备。他们起得比一般家庭还要早，因为今天普通学校也要求学生们去报道注册，顺便把这个学期的教材领回去，所以他们打算在这些家庭之前出门，以免碰上又要花时间解释。 

虽然已经有不少亲戚邻居知道春野家的小姑娘办了退学，多少都来问了几句。春野夫妇告诉他们，女儿获得了一个项目地培养计划，要送到另一个城市去念寄宿学校。 

听到他们的解释，家长们半是羡慕半是同情。羡慕是因为这样地项目恐怕只有非常优秀的孩子才能被选中，所以春野家的樱名列其中也不奇怪。同情的是他们的女儿这样小就要离家不知多少远去上学，恐怕无论是樱自己还是春野夫妇都非常舍不得。 

不过这些猜测其实多少都正中靶心，他们的女儿确实天赋异禀，春野夫妇也真的因为樱要去那样一个陌生的世界担忧不已。尽管如此，既然已经决定了要去霍格沃茨上学，夫妇俩还是很快整装待发。兆前一天晚上将汽车油量和发动机检查了三遍，一直到出门的时候芽吹还在对照樱的行李箱里是否少了什么需要的东西。 

“啊，我觉得还是需要再带一副餐具。”已经走到了院子的小路上，芽吹松开皱着的眉头，还是迅速回到房子里，然后在父女俩无奈的眼神中拿出了一副新的餐具塞进樱的箱子。“以防你丢了一只筷子或者勺子。” 

樱与父亲对视一眼，同时露出了无奈的神色，只不过前者是故作老成，后者是诙谐幽默，对于为这个家庭担忧过度的女性还是抱有最大程度的放任。 

春野一家终于开出车道出发。一路上樱激动异常地跟父母说着一段校史这本书中对于霍格沃茨的介绍，兆和芽吹第一次发现女儿能够以这么快的语速说话，甚至他们会从后视镜中观察她是否快要喘不过气了。 

当樱终于把霍格沃茨的历史从四位创始人一直细细地说到如今的校长猿飞日斩的时候，他们终于到达了城市中央火车站。 

老实说，虽然芽吹和兆都很欣慰于樱对自己的新学校做了这样细致的了解，也很乐于保护她有时过分旺盛的求知欲。但是在将近三个小时的历史知识灌输中，这两位已经在社会上十分事故的成年人依旧觉得头昏脑胀，竭力克制着自己不要说出让小女儿安静一会儿的话。 

因此刚刚到达火车站兆甚至开心地吹了声口哨，连芽吹也几不可见地松了口气。 

樱暂时放下了还有一点点没有讲完的历史，快速从自己的小钱包里拿出那张随着给自己答复信的回复而一起寄来的车票： 

霍格沃茨特快 

城市中央火车站 

9¾站台 

她有些疑惑，这种疑惑并不出现在她拿到车票的时候，那天她只顾着沉迷在和车票一起寄来的霍格沃茨新生手册中，完全没有注意这个奇怪的上车点。 

“妈妈，原来火车站除了有9号站台和10号站台之外还有九又四分之三站台吗？”她问道。 

芽吹皱了皱眉，不解地转头看她。樱将车票递给母亲，希冀得到一个肯定的答案。 

芽吹看着车票的神情与樱如出一辙，她甚至把车票反复翻面，确定自己没有漏看什么。接着她把车票递给了兆，说：“兆，你知道这种数字站台在哪里吗？”兆出差的频率比她高，乘坐火车的次数应当是这几个人里面最多的。 

兆难得看到芽吹有束手无策的时候，立刻咳嗽两声，煞有介事地接过她手中的车票，得意洋洋的眼神在看清楚了站台的数字以后逐渐尴尬起来。他重新缩了缩刚才张开的肩膀，小声说：“我确实也没见过。” 

芽吹叹了口气，他们三人对视一眼，最终兆还是抓着头发说：“不管怎么样，先下去找找再说吧。” 

没有别的办法，芽吹只好跟着丈夫一起下车，然后兆去取了一辆推车，把樱所有的东西整整齐齐地码在上面。樱执意要自己推车，她喜欢那种轱辘在不平的地面上咕噜咕噜滚动的感觉。 

一家人顺着站台前进，他们走过了1站台，2站台……很快到了9站台，但是后面是10站台，没有什么四分之三。两个大人开始犯难，他们又站在角落中把车票仔仔细细看了一遍，兆甚至悄悄开始敲车站的墙壁，寻找有没有中空的、隐藏的暗门。他这一系列奇怪的举动引起了乘警的注意，那位穿制服的男人开始皱着眉头有意无意地打量这一家。 

芽吹觉得很尴尬，但是这样的车票又让她无法放下面子去问别人，一时也只好放任兆做各种各样的尝试， 

樱能看出父母的窘境。她很着急，火车站的时钟已经开始向九点靠近，学校的车马上就要开走了！ 

就在他们束手无策且毫无进展的时候，樱眼角的余光中忽然走过一个熟悉的身影。她下意识扭头看去，只见面色和善，鼻梁上有一道伤疤的男人正从他们隔壁的人流中走过，他低着头似乎正在和什么人说话。 

一个能把自己的父母说服，让他们相信魔法的存在甚至自己的女儿就是其中一员的人，樱电光火石般确定他一定是个各种知识上的知情者。眼看着他就要消失在人海中，樱顾不上先跟父母商量，转身推着推车的把手就在芽吹和兆的急切呼喊中跑向那个方向。 

“伊鲁卡先生！”她的声音因为大声喊叫而尖细，但这正好有利于在人群中传播，推车也给她冲开了熙熙攘攘的人流，“伊鲁卡先生！” 

那个她紧盯的棕黑色头发的头颅停了下来，紧接着四处转动，似乎在辨别从哪里传来了呼喊他的声音。 

樱的心脏已经跳到了嗓子眼，她飞速挤开人群，潦草地道歉，终于到了系着围巾，身穿长风衣的男人面前。“伊鲁卡先生！抱歉，见到你实在是太好了，我和爸爸妈妈不知道乘车的站台怎么去，请问我们怎样才能到达九又四分之三站台——”眼珠转动的时候，樱的声音忽然消失在喉咙中，她看到伊鲁卡身旁站着一个和自己年龄相仿的金发男孩，此刻他惊讶地看着自己，海水般湛蓝的眼睛看上去呆愣愣的，嘴巴也微微张开，不知道是过于哑口无言还是刚才正在说什么生生被樱打断了还没合上。 

“抱歉。”樱懊恼地意识到自己的鲁莽，她以为自己吓到了别人，一时后退一步，几绺头发也落了下来。 

此刻樱的父母也到了近前，看到伊鲁卡的时候脸上都露出了放松的神色。伊鲁卡仍然温和有礼地与他们打了招呼，然后请他们放心，很快就能到站台。 

他带着几人到了九号站台和十号站台中间，指着中间巨大的方形石柱说：“这就是入口，不要害怕，直接进去就行了。鸣人，你可以先来吗？”伊鲁卡对他带着的男孩说。 

鸣人一下从刚才的呆滞中恢复过来，他咧嘴大笑道：“看我的吧。”然后他用余光确定了樱在看自己以后，有模有样地咳嗽一声，然后以十分快的速度冲向墙面。 

“哎呀。”樱真担心他即将要撞到墙上，情不自禁惊呼一声。但就在那辆推车碰到墙面的瞬间，竟然像融入了进去一样，一点痕迹都没有留下。不仅如此，人来人往的车站似乎没有一个人发现一个男孩就在刚才莫名失去了踪迹。 

伊鲁卡点点头，转身对樱鼓励地说：“好了，樱你过去吧，不要害怕，如果真的克服不了可以闭着眼睛冲过去。” 

樱的脚有点软，尽管如此她还是点头走到石柱面前，芽吹和兆鼓励了她几句，樱才做好准备，一鼓作气冲向墙壁。 

首先是无比的黑暗，然后哗的一下，天色豁然开朗，樱一睁眼，完全来到了另一个世界。 

成片的黑色校服，有人在拥抱，有人在大声玩笑。侧面的墙壁上挂着：9¾站台。她面前停着那条硕长的古典火车，车头上写着：霍格沃茨特快。 

“你来的好快！”樱转头，看到刚才进来的金发男孩还没走，他就站在一边笑嘻嘻地看着她，非常开朗地说：“我是漩涡鸣人，今年一年级，肯定会进入格兰芬多然后成为名垂魔法史的大巫师！” 

樱被他这样夸大却没有敌意的自我介绍激起了好胜之心，她抿了抿嘴唇说：“我是春野樱。我——我——”但她确实还没有想好在魔法界自己的理想。 

不过这时霍格沃茨特快已经开始鸣笛，鸣人并不急着听她说什么，而是迅速把推车交给穿着工作制服的火车工作人员，然后拉着樱的手灵活地跳上即将离开站台的火车。樱担忧地看着那面自己过来时的墙，遥遥似乎看到父母和伊鲁卡进来了，但只来得及对她挥挥手。 

“先找个地方坐下来吧，樱酱！”男孩从身后拍了拍樱的肩膀，对着转过脸的樱眨了眨眼睛，仍然露着热情友善的笑容。他看上去如此快活，奇怪的狐须上也跳动着灿烂的阳光。 

TBC.


	5. 火焰魔法与古堡

两人上车的时间实在是太晚了，分成一格一格的玻璃车厢中大多已经坐满了学生，或者已经坐了三个，鸣人和樱完全找不到一个能让他们两个坐在一起的地方。其实樱觉得可以分开坐，但金发少年似乎很想跟她坐在一起，于是樱也不好意思说各自去找位置。  
  
一直走到车厢中段，在一片热闹的氛围中他们发现了有一个隔间相当安静，与周围新生占大多数的吵闹气氛格格不入。他们刚刚接近，就看到几个大概也是新生的少年少女灰溜溜地走了出来，口中嘟囔着“还是去找别的地方坐吧”。  
  
樱已经找得有些累，她想着不管是谁都先尝试问问看，于是一步上前拉开了车厢门问道：“抱歉，其他车厢都满了，请问……”  
  
车厢中唯一的乘客抬起头来看她，樱感觉到自己的心脏似乎被某种魔法击中，一下石化，甚至停止跳动了数秒，随后又不正常得过于快速地恢复了跳动。  
  
靠窗坐着的是一个皮肤白皙的男孩子，他穿着黑色的精致刺绣斗篷，膝盖上摊开放着一本书，这会儿正漫不经心地抬起纯黑的眼睛看她，同时他手上正举着一根魔杖，魔杖上燃烧着一簇似乎能使樱脸皮发热的火焰。火车刚刚经过了隧道，他大概是在用那个照明。  
  
“所以说……就是……”樱很不满意自己此时的结巴，但她又无法命令舌头好好把话说完。好在刚才的半句已经足够表达她的意思，车厢里的男孩有点不耐烦地挥挥魔杖熄灭了火焰，把魔杖和书都收起来，说道：“随便你们。”  
  
这时候鸣人已经挤了过来，看到这个隔间中只有一人，眼睛一亮就拉着樱进去：“樱酱，就在这里吧……”  
  
听到鸣人叫她的名字时，车厢里的男孩稍微动动眼睛看了她一眼，视线在她与名字十分相配的头发上多停留了一会儿，随后又扭过头去看着车窗外的景色。  
  
原本刚才的劳累焦虑以及对叽叽喳喳的鸣人的疲于应对以后樱想着一找到座位就要马上瘫倒休息一会儿，但此刻她发现自己完全无法放松，而是用一种十分吃力但是好看的姿势坐在位置上，时不时偷眼去瞧单手撑着下巴半垂着眼睛完全没有交流意思的漂亮少年。  
  
鸣人在旁边伸了个懒腰，他是个活泼的人，自然不会放任自己和陌生人呆在车厢里——应该马上变成认识的人才对。因此他主动打招呼说：“你好啊，我是漩涡鸣人，她是樱酱——春野樱，我们刚刚在车站认识的。你也是新生吗？叫什么名字？”  
  
樱揪了揪自己的衣服下摆。她有点恼怒鸣人直接剥夺了自己做自我介绍的机会，原本她还在想着说说自己的事情，至少也要把春野樱这几个音节发音清楚一点才对，而不是那么一下就囫囵过去了。  
  
但是那个男孩似乎并不在意她的名字是怎么样从耳边经过的，因为反正他也没有转头，更没有告诉他们他叫什么名字。  
  
鸣人一下被这样目中无人的不友好态度惹得有些恼火，他从樱身边直起上半身倾身去碰男孩的肩膀：“喂，我说你——”  
  
男孩明明对着窗户，却缩了一下肩膀躲开鸣人的碰触，让他一个踉跄反而摔在对面的座位上。樱猜想他大概是通过玻璃看到了鸣人的动作。这样一来男孩终于面对鸣人，比之刚才露出更加不耐烦地神情：“你有什么事吗？”  
  
正要发火的鸣人愣了一下，讷讷地回答：“确实没有什么事……不对，没有事就不能跟你打招呼吗？你这个人怎么这么没礼貌！”他很快又光火起来，站起身指责对方。  
  
男孩冷冷地看着他，毫不客气地说：“我没有义务回答你的问题，也没有兴趣跟你认识。”  
  
眼看着鸣人的怒气就要控制不住了，樱觉得这不是坐着扮作淑女的时候，赶紧站起来把鸣人拉向自己这边，一边说着：“火车正在开呢，鸣人你站着干嘛，快坐下。”她一拉没有拉动，鸣人正在气头上，瞪着佐助一副不好好说话就不会离开的模样。  
  
樱保持着笑容狠狠一用力。鸣人感到一股无法抵抗的巨大力量将自己拉得一个趔趄，往后坐倒在原来的位置上，同时樱的手将他的手腕按住，他挣扎了一下竟然没有挣脱。鸣人不可思议地看向樱，他没想到这么可爱的女孩子力气竟然这么大。  
  
一边控制着鸣人的手腕，樱笑盈盈地看着佐助，眼睛亮晶晶地说：“抱歉，鸣人只是比较冲动……我是春野樱。”真正有了自我介绍的机会时她反而不知道还能说什么了，于是又干笑了一声说：“你是宇智波家族的吗？”  
  
鸣人更加惊奇，这时候樱已经放开了他的手腕，他揉着那泛红的一圈问道：“樱酱，你怎么知道的？”  
  
樱颇为无奈地扫了他一眼，用仿佛是耳语但对面的男孩也能听到的声音说：“你没有看到他斗篷胸口的刺绣吗？”鸣人顺着她说的地方看去，只见那华贵的布料上用银线和金红线绣着一个古老的团扇图案。  
  
“我读过《霍格沃茨一段校史》，”樱多少有点骄傲地说，“那里面有一点对宇智波家族的介绍，比如家徽和——擅长火焰魔法。”她指了指刚才进来的时候还燃烧着火苗这时候却已经被收进男孩口袋里的魔杖。  
  
也许是樱的推理过于正确让人无法否认，也有可能不愿意对女孩子无理，总之男孩没有摆出对鸣人的恶劣表情，点了一下头说：“我是宇智波佐助，今年的新生。”  
  
“那，我、我可以叫你佐助君吗？”樱羞怯地问。  
  
佐助对于同龄的女生对自己显露这种态度早已见怪不怪甚至有些厌烦，因此刚刚对于她推断的赞赏很快又变成了淡淡的不耐，随口说道：“随便你。”  
  
“嘁，没想到你这家伙还有点本事。”鸣人往椅背上一靠，说话的口气故作老成。他这种居高临下的态度没有先惹恼佐助，反倒让樱先白了他一眼：“你不是也很有本事吗？”  
  
鸣人呆了一下，反问道：“我？”  
  
樱指了指他脸上的狐须：“不完全变形留下的动物特征，你是个阿尼玛格斯，还是个易容马格斯？”前者需要进行魔法练习，后者则是天赋决定，总之都不是普通的十一岁孩子能做到的。佐助也转动眼珠，等待鸣人的回答。  
  
“这，这就是普通的胡子啦。”鸣人笑得有些尴尬。樱怀疑地凑上去看了一眼，疑惑地问：“为什么你会有这么长的胡子？我爸爸都没有呢。”  
  
佐助显然也很难相信鸣人的胡子与魔法无关，但鸣人一副就不是那样的意思，反而笑嘻嘻地对樱说：“樱酱不觉得这样很有男人味吗？”  
  
樱坐回去一脸嫌弃地说：“谁跟你说过长六根胡子就有男人味啊？而且……”她瞟了一眼还在盯着鸣人看的佐助，嘟哝了一句什么，不过两人都没有听见。  
  
关于鸣人胡子的讨论很快就告一段落，卖零食的小推车过来以后三人各自买了些东西当做午餐，这时候气氛终于松快了一些，樱开始问佐助一些日常问题，对方也会简单几句回答。  
  
鸣人对于自己先认识的女孩和自己讨厌的家伙“相谈甚欢”非常不满意，他狠狠咬了一口巧克力蛙，可怜的巧克力动物后面两条腿蹬了一下终于不动了。樱完全没有注意到鸣人愤愤的眼神，她仍然殷切地盯着佐助的脸问道：“佐助君，你想分到哪个学院去？”  
  
告诉她，她就能往这方面努努力了。樱想着。  
  
“宇智波的话，不都是斯莱特林吗？”鸣人插话说，“伊鲁卡老师说的。我敢说你肯定也会去那里。”  
  
樱马上用警告的眼神看他，佐助的眼神则更加冰冷一些。鸣人倒是不害怕明显更棘手的那个家伙，只是樱的眼神在说如果他多说两句的话就要不客气了，想到她刚才表现出的腕力，为免惹女孩生气，鸣人继续坐回位置上咀嚼他的巧克力。  
  
佐助只是冷冷地看了他一眼，并没有理会他对自己的断言，只随口说：“我不会去斯莱特林的。”  
  
“啊……这样吗。”樱虽然觉得佐助不至于因为鸣人的话而改变去哪个学院这种想法，但是她也很好奇他为什么能笃定说出不会去她也认为的宇智波必然的归属。  
  
佐助似乎看出了她的疑惑，竟然好心地主动模糊解释了一句：“我厌恶的人在那里，所以我不会去。”  
  
这么看来他厌恶的是谁就肯定不会说了。樱礼貌地没有再问，同时掐了一把明显要开口问的鸣人的手腕，对方吃痛呛到，樱又只能无奈地给他拍背顺气。鸣人顺过气来以后抬头问道：“那樱酱你呢？要不跟我一起去格兰芬多吧！”他湛蓝的双眼看上去充满期待。  
  
樱支支吾吾了一阵。她对于这四个学院在暑假期间已经通过阅读从对角巷买来的书籍多有了解，但是对于自己要去哪个学院却从来没有定论。鸣人说的格兰芬多以众多光辉事迹美名在外，斯莱特林的学生多前途无量但被人诟病精致利己，且许多知名的邪恶巫师出身于此，进入拉文克劳似乎能证明自身头脑的聪明，赫奇帕奇倒暂时没有什么想法……  
  
“我也还没有特别的目标。”樱只好老实承认，“也许到时候就听从分院帽的安排吧。”尽管这种把选择的权力全权交给外物的情况是孩子们最不喜的，但樱确实对于这个陌生的世界心怀茫然，不知何去何从，她的家长也无法从旁协助。  
  
想到这里樱就有些委屈：如果她的父母也是巫师的话，总能提一些建议，不至于让她此刻连想去哪儿不想去哪儿都不知道。  
  
鸣人脸上流露出几分失望，不过他很快打起精神安慰樱道分院帽一定会选择一个适合她的好地方，“说不定就是格兰芬多！”一直到最后他还在推销着自己心仪的学院，然而樱此刻的心情开始低落，只是敷衍地点了点头。  
  
火车剩下的旅程三人有一搭没一搭地说着话，佐助其实也不是非常乖僻的人，可能只是天生与鸣人这样自来熟的家伙不贴合，后来的交谈中他也会时不时说上几句，尤其是涉及到魔法的使用上。  
  
樱心中想着不愧是魔法世家的后裔，对魔法知识的实践性了解和见识都远在自己之上。这让樱更加沮丧，心想着自己麻瓜出身的身份真是距离他还有鸣人都非常遥远。  
  
鸣人还在说着自己道听途说的，一听就没有任何根据的魔法谣言，什么能一句咒语把水变成酒，有人在尼加拉瀑布上游成功实验并让下游的平民醉了一个星期之类。佐助注意到女孩不知怎的好像情绪低落，但他不知道是怎么回事，也不知道该怎么办，况且跟她也不熟，于是他只是将自己这边的甘草棒不动声色地往她那边推了一点。  
  
可惜女孩并没有发现这靠近了自己些许的甜食。  
  
在鸣人的高谈阔论中火车终于停靠下来。三人已经在刚才换上校服长袍，一边整理着领口一边跟着人群一起下车。外面天色已黑，陌生的环境让樱有些紧张，不知道鸣人和佐助是否也是如此，不过他们两个没有表现出来什么，只是仍然紧紧靠在一起走。  
  
不远的地方有两盏提灯晃动，同时有两个不同的声音在喊道：“一年级的新生！往这边走！”  
  
矮小的孩子们一下有了方向，纷纷向那边涌去。人流在短时间内变大，樱害怕被人挤开，于是偷偷拽住了佐助和鸣人的袖口。她想他们应该发现了，但默许了她的行为。  
  
三人来到提灯附近，两个中年男人正将孩子们分为四人一组，然后跟他们前进。樱、佐助和鸣人还有另一个笑眯眯的脸色苍白的男孩分在一起，他说自己叫佐井。  
  
这条路很窄而且很黑，脚下时不时会踩到湿滑的泥土，樱要非常小心才能保证自己穿着小皮鞋的脚不打滑。他们走了不短的时间以后两个男人说着到了，樱才抬头看去。  
  
只见小路已经到了尽头，前面开阔的地方是一片黑色的湖泊，湖对岸的山坡上有一座巍峨的古堡，古堡塔尖林立，一扇扇窗户都闪耀着灯火，在夜空中格外神秘而美丽。  
  
霍格沃茨。樱在心中喟叹。她只见过它的照片。  
  
领路男人中的一个对另一个说：“出云，你先带第一艘过去吧，我坐最后一艘。”  
  
樱这才发现还要坐船，前面的港口上已经泊满了细长的船只。  
  
  
TBC.


End file.
